Armados
by Grulla16
Summary: "Yo estoy desarmada, pero soy un arma cuando estoy contigo; no tengo un arma, y no la necesito, ya que estando contigo, me siento más segura" dat sumari :v [Song-fic]
**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks Studios.**

 **Armados**

Lo magnifico de aquella tarde en la que sus caminos se cruzaron, en ese calmo y soleado bosque a varios kilómetros del Valle de la Paz. La paz con la que se fueron de allí en la noche.

Ya ha pasado un año, pero cuando volvieron a ese mismo lugar de antes, fue como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Era de día, mediodía para ser exacto, el panda andaba caminando por uno de los senderos que atravesaban al mar de árboles. No tenía hambre, ya que había comido con su padre hace un par de horas, y para agregar, traía más comida en su bolsa. El calor no le molestaba para tanto, había poco viento y la sombra que las plantas le brindaban, era más que suficiente.

─Que buen día es éste ─dijo, a pesar de estar solo─ y que mejor momento para estrenar mi nueva arma de pelea.

Caminó un par de metros hacia un buen lugar que este cubierto de hojas, en completa sombra; se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, abrió su bolsa y hurgó, sacando todo lo que no necesitaba ahora, solo quería algo en específico. Comida, muñecos (figuras de acción, según él), algunas hojas con dibujos, entre otros, y finalmente, armas.

Tenía un nunchacu, palos, algunas cuchillas, pero lo que buscaba, era su sable, no tan grande, que pudiera entrar en su bolsa; lo extrajo, se tomó cinco segundos para admirarlo, lo desenfundó y volvió a tomarse otros cinco segundos para admirar el brillo, el filo, la belleza, la perfección. Pudo ver su reflejo en el arma.

Inhaló y exhalo.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado en la sombra, empuñó el sable, y dio rienda suelta a su alocada mente, haciendo todo tipo de movimientos cortantes, precisos y contundentes, contra algunos desafortunados árboles, que no pudieron contra él, y su querido sable.

De todas formas, siempre llevaba una ballesta en la espalda. Era un tanto incomoda pero, ni modo.

Luego de un rato de satisfacción, y de entrenamiento, se puso a dormir en el mismo lugar en donde dejó sus cosas. Enfundo su sable, lo guardo junto con el resto de sus cosas en su mochila.

Hecho eso, se tomó un descanso para recuperar energías.

…

 **4 horas más tarde**

─Hmm, no hagas eso, ¡Para!, detente, me haces cosquillas.

Seguía teniendo sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, no esperaba encontrarse con eso.

Frente a él, una extraña, de buen aspecto físico, una felina, de ojos perfectos, resplandecientes, con vestimenta roja y decorada, acompañada por pantalones negros, ásperos; y lo que ella estaba haciendo le sacó esa primera imagen.

─Hey, ¿Qué haces?, esas son mis cosas.

Ella no respondió, siguió hurgando en las pertenencias del oso.

Él se levanta y toma su bolsa de un extremo; ambos jalaban con la bolsa abierta, varios objetos cayeron del saco, pero siguieron jalando. Ninguno soltó, la bolsa poco a poco se cortaba. Finalmente pararon, solo para ver las armas del panda, esparcidas en el suelo, y lo primero que vieron ambos, fue el resaltante sable.

Saltaron para conseguirlo primero. La felina por su perfecta agilidad le quitó el arma al oso, ella le apunta a él, que estaba en el suelo acostado tras haberse tirado. Él gira hacia un costado, y consigue el nunchacu que hacia tanto tiempo había usado, y que nunca le fallo.

Se separan y toman espacio de distancia. Se apuntan con sus armas.

Miradas desafiantes, poses agresivas y retadoras, respiraciones y latidos acelerados.

Era el momento. A pulso, dieron un paso, y corrieron a toda velocidad, el uno y el otro, hacia su contrincante, con el fin de vencer e irse en paz.

Choque de armas. Se separan, y vuelven a chocar armas, corriendo en varias direcciones, llevando la riña a varias partes del bosque. Cortando hojas, partiendo el suelo con el peso, cortando el viento con la hoja de metal, quebrando ramas y troncos con los nunchacus. Clavándose miradas entre ambos, teniendo momentos de lucidez y de sentido común.

Hubo un punto en el que ambos llegaron a disfrutar la pelea, de una forma algo inverosímil, inentendible, pero en algún punto, sonrieron, por un segundo.

Hasta llegar al punto de…

¿Por qué demonios estamos peleando?

…

 **30 minutos después**

Los dos estaban agotados; ella, con una pared de árboles gruesos y bastante altos a su espalda, y con el oso panda frente a ella. Cansados, exhaustos, sin ánimos de seguir peleando, pero capaces.

Por un momento el panda recuerda algo, se toca la espalda, y se da cuenta de que sigue allí.

No piensa, solo hace lo primero que se le viene a su mente.

Saca la ballesta, cargada, la levanta y le apunta.

A ella.

Y ella, con ojos tristes y desahuciados, tira el arma.

 _¿Pero qué está haciendo ella?_ , pensó el aún armado.

La felina sonríe, y con él apuntándole, suelta algunas palabras.

─Me llamo Tigresa.

 _¿Tigresa?_

─Me llamo Po.

─Un gusto conocerte, Po.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─Claro.

─ ¿Por qué intentaste tomar mis cosas?

─Es una larga historia.

─Pues habla, o dispararé.

─Mira, te lo explicaré.

─Adelante.

─Escucha, ¿Te sientes seguro con esa arma?

─Si.

─Yo también, yo tuve un arma, la usaba para defenderme ─explicaba ella, acercándose a él, poco a poco, paso a paso─ vi muchas cosas, hay mucha violencia, inseguridad, la gente se siente más segura con las armas, las hace sentirse más tranquilos, más calmados, más seguros, y yo también ─seguía hablando y hablando, hasta estar a solo dos metros del panda, trataba de no abrir su alma, pero parte de esta salía inconscientemente, ya era tiempo de dejarse soltar─, trato y trato, pero al final no puedo sentirme segura.

─Yo puedo ayudarte.

─ ¿Ayudarme?

Tranquilamente ella podría haberle quitado la ballesta con su velocidad, pero al final no fue necesario.

Porque él también soltó la ballesta.

─Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

─¿Prometes no hacerme daño?

─Por ti, lo que fuera.

 **I am unarmed - Yo estoy desarmada**

 **I lay my weapon down for you -Yo tiro mi arma abajo por tí**

 **Either pick me up - Ya sea que me levantes**

 **Or you can shot me down - O puedes dispararme**

 **You are my pilot - Tu eres mi piloto**

 **Please don't let me drown - Por favor no me dejes ahogarme**

 **I am unarmed - Yo estoy desarmada**

 **But I'm an army when I'm with you - Pero soy un arma cuando estoy contigo**

 **'Cause when you - Porque cuando tu**

 **Pick me up - Me levantas**

 **You never let me down - Tu nunca me dejaras caer**

 **You are my captain - Tu eres mi capitán**

 **In these waters now - En estas aguas ahora**

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

─ ¿Estas lista gatita?

─Puedes apostar a que sí.

─Entonces…

Corrieron a la misma velocidad, velozmente, y cuando estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, chocaron sus puños con una fuerza tal, que les costó no salir volando del lugar. Dieron tantos golpes, patadas, esquives, saltos, todo lo que podían, alargando ese entrenamiento, igual al que hicieron hace un año.

Ya sabían Kung Fu, ya no necesitaban las armas para defenderse.

Pero aun así, las armas ayudan, y mucho.

Finalizaron el entrenamiento al llegar el ocaso, se fueron por el mismo sendero por el que volvieron, hacia el valle.

Ambos no pudieron evitar voltear la vista para ver a aquel árbol, el mismo de hace tiempo, en el que luego de aquel entrenamiento arduo de una noche, llena de tantas emociones encontradas en esa noche, tallaron algo que los unió de una forma más especial.

─¿Lo ves, Po? ─dijo, había añoro en su voz.

─Si, por supuesto.

Dicho eso, unieron sus labios una vez más en un beso tan deseado y lleno de bellos recuerdos, y finalmente se fueron hacia su hogar en el valle.

Aquel árbol, que tiene tal significado para ambos. Visible desde el sendero principal del bosque, allí se hallaba, con las armas de ambos, dejadas allí, oxidadas en parte con el tiempo pero aun reluciendo con la luz del sol; el tronco de la planta tenía un dibujo tallado con mucho cuidado.

Un corazón, y clavado y atravesando el corazón.

El sable.

Los dos, desde ese día, pudieron estar desarmados, pero, el uno junto al otro, jamás se sintieron más felices.

Y más seguros.

* * *

 **[Song: Dex Arson - Unarmed ft Emily Abela]**

 **Hola, saludos a todos ejem xd**

 **Bueno, bueno, este será mi último fic, por un tiempo, ahora mis clases comienzan mañana, y dejo este fic, one-shot, song-fic, etcetera, como lo último que hice.**

 **Como yo lo veo, no me salió como yo queria, pero bueno, salió mejor de lo esperado.**

 **Igualmente seguiré escribiendo, pero no actualizare porque no quiero desesperarme ni nada de eso.**

 **Bueno, la canción la pueden buscar y escuchar, la traducción al español espero que esté bien. La hice yo, con mis conocimientos del Inglés (y algo de google traductor XD)**

 **Igualmente acá les dejo el link de la canción, más decorada y mejor según yo, solo quiten los espacios, pongan la barra donde se debe, y ya.**

 **www .youtube .c om watch?v= fpfhcAXKCYs**

 **Igualmente lo pondré en mi perfil.**

 **Si quieren más fics así, me avisan.**

 **Okey, gracias a todos por leer, hasta la proxima y bueno...**

 **Adiooooooosss :D**


End file.
